


Merry Christmas my love

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Barisi Gift Exchange 2019, Barisi being parents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute Animals, Cuteness overload, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Original Prompt- Barisi celebrates Christmas together with their newly-adopted baby/child and othersWhat it turned out to be- Sonny, Rafael, and their daughter adopt a dog for Christmas
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Merry Christmas my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/gifts).



> Hi Ava_now! When I got your prompts I was so excited and also nervous. I have never written off a prompt before, and also you wanted me to write family fluffiness for the person who has one of the best Barisi family series ever... so yeah I was nervous, but more so excited haha.  
> Now this story kinda got away from me and when I had the prompt my head saw adoption and thought animal not baby and I didn't realize my mistake till later and by then it was just to late to change it... but I tried... so I really hope you love it. :)
> 
> Merry Barisi!

“This is your worst offer yet” Rita said as she let out an exasperated sigh. Rafael furled his brow as he looked down at the file in his lap “what are you talking about?”. Rita rolled her eyes as she leaned over and took a piece of candy from the dish on Rafael’s desk. Rafael glared at her from his lounged position “you can’t insult me then steal my candy”. Rita smirked as she tossed the caramel in her mouth “I can and I did”. 

Rafael rolled his eyes and looked back at the file “fine what about instead of 10 we do 8 and he goes on the registry”. “Try again” she sing songed as she checked her phone. Rafael rubbed his eyes and sighed “okay... you win.... 5 and on the registry”. Rita smiled her signature shit eating grin “and that my dear Rafael is how you negotiate”.

Before Rafael could snark back at her two different knocks beat against his office door. Rita sent him a knowing look “is the Italian slim jim and the rugrat here?”. Rafael lightly smiled as he sat up and started putting things away. “Yes, I believe that that’s them”. 

“Come in” he yelled towards the door once the bottle of whisky Rita and him had been sipping from was put away. 

The door burst open and in ran Izzy, Rafael and Sonny’s adopted 9-year-old daughter, carrying what looked to be a painting. “Hola papi! Hi aunt Rita!” the girl yelled as she ran up to Rita giving her a hug then over to Rafael and kissing his cheek. “Hola princesa, what have you got there?”. 

Izzy set down the painting on the desk. Rafael had no idea what it was supposed to be of. “It’s very pretty.... but... what is it?”. Izzy giggled and plopped down in the chair next to Rita “it’s an abstract painting of the precinct. Noah, Jesse, and I all made one with uncle Fin while daddy, aunt Amanda, uncle Mike, and aunt Livey worked”. Rafael looked at the painting some more and could kind of see what she was going for “it’s very nice Izzy”.

Rita looked at the painting and shrugged “so did you have a good day at work with your dad Isabella?”. The black-haired girl nodded “yeah it was really fun! Uncle Fin painted with us, and then took us to the food cart outside to get food, and then played video games with us. I beat them all in Mario kart, it was fun! It made me miss my school friends though so I hope winter break doesn’t last too long”. Rita chuckled “that sounds fun”. 

“Hey Izzy where’s dad?” Rafael asked after a moment. Izzy pointed to the door “he’s out talking to aunt Carmen about some boring food thing”. Rafael huffed out a laugh “do you mean grandma’s famous cherry pie?”. Izzy nodded “yeah something about pie”. 

Rita stood up and picked up her bag “well I’m going to head out. I have to pick up a few things before tonight”. Izzy turned with wide eyes “you’re coming to the Christmas party, tonight right?!?”. Rita nodded “I wouldn’t miss it for the world my dear”. She walked to the door then turned “see you tonight Rafael”. Rafael nodded “see you tonight, you should bring that lady friend of yours that I have no idea about”. Rita rolled her eyes “goodbye Barba” she said as she disappeared passed the door. 

“Hey Rita” “Hello Dominick, your looking extra tall and thin today” “Always a pleasure Rita” Rafael laughed as he overheard the pleasantries of his husband and best friend. Sonny came into view and just rolled his eyes at his husband about his best friend. 

“Honey I’m home” Sonny jokingly said as he came deeper into the room and planted a kiss on Rafael’s cheek. “Gross” Izzy laughed from her seat. Rafael smirked and pulled Sonny down by his tie and planted a loud long kiss on his husband’s lips. “Papi don’t” Izzy laughed as she covered her eyes. Sonny pulled away kiss drunk and smiled lovingly at his love.

“How was your day?” Rafael asked as Sonny leaned on his desk. “It was good. Mostly a paper work day, and since Fin was watching the kids I had to do some of his paperwork. Other than that, I can’t complain”. Rafael nodded in understanding and placed the last file in his case. “How was yours? I saw Rita leaving and you lightly taste of whisky so I’m guessing yours was good”. Rafael chuckled “her client is only getting 5 years but he’s going on the registry so over all I can’t complain either”. 

Rafael looked from his husband to his daughter who was physically vibrating in her seat. He lightly rolled his eyes as a happy smile graced his face “so are you two ready to go?”. Izzy jumped out of the chair and raced to the door, “let’s go let’s go let’s go!”. Sonny laughed and turned to his husband “I do believe we are ready”. 

“Now before we go remember what we talked about?” Sonny asked Izzy as he grabbed his husband’s coat. Izzy nodded “it’s okay not to find anyone today”. Rafael nodded as Sonny helped him into his coat “that’s right this is a big decision so if you need some more time that’s okay too”. 

“I know I know papi but I’ll be fine. Now come on let’s go!” Izzy said semi dismissively as she stepped out of the office. Sonny huffed out a laugh “she is truly your daughter Rafi”. Rafael rolled his eyes at his husband “I know” he laughed. Sonny took his husband’s hand “now come on a lucky animal awaits a loving home”. Rafael chuckled “and unfortunately they’ll end up with us”. Sonny lightly hit Rafael’s arm “oh come on”. 

**********

The shelter wasn’t too busy but was still packed with Christmas cheer. Almost every surface had a touch of tinsel on it. And every cage was wrapped with garlands.

“Now where should we start” Sonny asked his little family as they walked past the front desk area. Izzy was trying her best to stay calm but both her parents could tell she was shaking from holding back her excited energy. “We have the cat area, the indoor animal/rodent area, and the dog area to check out” Sonny said looking at a sign. 

Izzy jumped and pointed towards the cat area “let’s go see some kitties” she yelled as she grabbed Sonny’s arm and physically pulled him in that direction. “Don’t break your father” Rafael yelled as he went after them. 

The cat area was about half full of adorable cats. Rafael watched as Izzy ran around to each cage and read the little info card for each cat then told them hello. Sonny followed behind her closely in case she found ‘the one’.

They were about 20 cats in when Sonny started giggling like crazy. “Daddy what’s so funny” Izzy asked looking at her dad. Sonny pointed to a cage containing a large fluffy orange striped cat. The cat was wearing a business tie collar and was obviously not happy about it as it had an angry frown plastered on its face. “Doesn’t that cat look like papi?” he asked. Izzy started laughing “daddy you’re silly”. 

“What’s going on over here” Rafael asked as he made his way to the group. Sonny shook his head “nothing”. Izzy giggled and pointed to the cage “daddy says that cat looks like you”. Rafael looked at the cat and tried to hold an upset face “wow”. Sonny giggled and tickled Izzy making her laugh “you can’t just rat me out like that”. Izzy laughed and ran away to the other side of the room.

Rafael rolled his eyes “this is why you should never do crime with a partner because they will always rat you out”. Sonny smiled “your right... but my partner in crime is just so cute also you have to admit that is totally you in cat form”. Rafael walked over to the cage and read its card. “This here is Branden. Branden is two years old and enjoys sleeping, eating, and looking angry even when he’s happy. He also gets along well with all animals and kids”. 

Sonny laughed as he pinched open the cage and pet Branden’s head. “Hi Branden. This here is Rafael he also enjoys sleeping, eating, and looking angry even when he’s happy”. Rafael huffed “you think you’re so funny”. Sonny shot him a shit eating grin as he picked up Branden “yeah, yeah I do”. 

Sonny held out Branden for Rafael to take. Rafael rolled his eyes and took the cat in his arms. Branden immediately started purring against Rafael’s chest. “Hi baby” Rafael cooed already falling in love. 

Izzy came bounding up to her dads “aww kitty!” she exclaimed as she pet Branden. Branden meowed and nuzzled into Izzy’s hand.

“I’m ready to go look somewhere else” Izzy said after a moment. Rafael looked down at the bundle of fuzz in his hands and sadly nodded. Sonny frowned as he saw his husband’s subtle face drop. “Did you see anybody you liked?” Sonny asked his daughter. Izzy bit her lip lightly “I saw a lot of pretty kitties but I don’t know... I wanna look everywhere first”. 

Rafael sighed a little sadly but he still kept a smile on his face as he detached Branden from where he had dug in his claws. He set him back in his cage and pet his head “bye little guy”. He closed the cage and Branden meowed sadly. Rafael pet him through the cage “it’s okay little one” he lightly whispered.

Rafael took Izzy’s hand and turned towards the door “okay let’s go look at the indoor animals”. 

“I’ll be right behind you” Sonny said as he pulled out his phone. “What are you doing?” Rafael asked as he walked to the door. Sonny giggled “I’m sending a picture of Branden here to Liv, Rita, and Carmen because I know they’ll get as much of a kick out of him as I did”. Rafael rolled his eyes fondly “why are you the way you are”. Sonny just grinned.

Izzy pulled Rafael to the small indoor animal section. It had a few bunnies, guinea pigs, hamsters, and ferrets. Izzy looked over the few animals and scrunched her face. “What’s wrong princesa?” Rafael asked as he leaned down.

Izzy side eyed the ferrets “this rooms smells like that one room in Blake’s house... I don’t like it”. Rafael smiled “well Blake has ferrets and that’s how they smell”. Izzy frowned and looked to the door that Sonny had just come through “well I don’t like it so let’s go look at dogs”. Rafael laughed and ruffled her hair “okay let’s go look”. 

“Aww are we done in here already” Sonny asked as Izzy ran past him to the door. “Yeah it smells like Blake” she said before pushing open the door. Sonny sent Rafael a confused look “what?”. Rafael fondly rolled his eyes “Blake you know her friend from school?”. Sonny nodded still confused. “He owns ferrets and they stink”. “Oh” Sonny said as he was reminded. 

The dog area was completely different than the rest of the rescue. It was full to the brim of dogs.

Rafael could already tell this was where they would find Izzy’s new best friend from just stepping into the room. While Rafael was always more of a cat man himself his daughter was just like his husband aka a human personification of a golden retriever. 

Unlike in the cat area where Izzy ran around the room, she was slowly walking from cage to cage saying hello to each pup and really taking her time. 

“So, do you think we’ll find the one in here” Sonny asked as they followed Izzy to the new row of kennels. Rafael shrugged “I figure it will be a dog... if she’ll find one today that’s up to her”. Sonny nodded in agreement as he waved at a pair of yorkies who were barking up a storm. 

Halfway down the row Izzy stopped turned and kneeled down to a cage she had just passed. She put her hand through the bars of the gate and wiggled her fingers “hi there”. 

The cage held a medium sized light brown dog. Its body was quite broad like a pit-bull’s, but its head looked like a mixture between a chihuahua and a boxer. It had a white patch on its chest and a mostly black muzzle.

The dog was sitting up on its bed and seemed to be smiling as Izzy pet it. It had a slight underbite and its ears were pointing straight up as it listened to Izzy. 

“Hey daddy?” Izzy asked as she turned to her parents. “Yeah sweetie?” Sonny asked. “Can we take her out to play with?”. Sonny turned to Rafael and smiled giddily “I think it’s happening” he whispered. Rafael nodded as he tried to hold back a smile “sure princesa daddy will go get a leash and we can play with her in the visiting room”.

Izzy jumped up in excitement “you hear that?” she said to the dog who stood up and wagged its tail. “We get to play together” the dog jumped up on the bars and smiled.

Rafael picked up its card and read out loud as Sonny came around the corner with a leash. “Hi my name is Angel. I am a very well behaved 3/4-year-old pit-bull mix. My favorite activities are cuddling on the couch, watching tv, and eating. I am well trained and love everyone from kids to cats. While I may be part pit bull don’t be scared, I’m very sweet”. 

Sonny slowly opened the kennel and slipped the leash over Angel’s neck “hi Angel”. She jumped onto his lap and sniffed at his mouth until he opened it and lightly breathed on her. Izzy giggle “Angel you’re silly”. At the mention of her name Angel jumped off Sonny’s lap and seemed to bounce over to Izzy. Just like with Sonny she sniffed at Izzy’s mouth till she blew on her.

They took Angel over to the visiting room and took off her leash. Rafael and Sonny went and sat on the little bench while Izzy picked up a ball and threw it. Angel ran after it and sniffed at it before running back to Izzy. Izzy giggled as she watched her “Angel you’re supposed to bring it back”. Angel sat at Izzy’s feet while she wagged her tail and smiled. 

Izzy and Angel played together for a little while. Angel chased Izzy around and kind of ‘played’ with the toys (she would run after them and sniff them then run back to Izzy without them). When Izzy went to sit on the bench Angel followed and stood up on Rafael’s lap until he breathed on her then she sat at Izzy’s feet.

Izzy looked up to her parents and gave her best smile. “Well...” Sonny prompted already knowing what she was about to ask. Izzy hopped off the bench and sat next to Angel angling her head so she too was looking at Rafael and Sonny. “Daddy Papi... can Angel come home with us?” Izzy asked turning on the puppy dog eyes. 

Rafael turned to look at Sonny who was trying his best to hold back an excited smile. Rafael scrunched his face for a moment trying to seem that he was against it before nodding. Izzy shot up and grabbed both her Dad’s into a tight hug. Angel barked excitedly and tried to get in between their embrace. “Thank you thank you thank you” she yelled as she let go and hugged Angel. 

Sonny stood up and pet Angel’s head “why don’t I go see what we need to do to take this lady home”. “Yay” Izzy yelled excitedly. 

Sonny came back about ten minutes later with a handful of paperwork and a big smile. “Well family of four we are almost free to go,” he said as he stepped into the room. Rafael cocked his head “almost?”. Sonny grinned and he saw Angel had jumped up on the bench taking his original seat “yeah we just need to pick out a leash/collar situation cause the one we were using belongs to the shelter”.

Sonny placed the shelter leash around Angel’s neck and scratched her ears “but that’s at the front and I figured Izzy would like to help with that. Also of course Angel does get a say”. Izzy jumped up and grabbed the leash from Sonny’s hand “let’s go!”. 

As the new family of four was almost to the front Rafael stopped. “Hey Sonny?” he said getting his husband’s attention “Why don’t you three go get the leash and stuff and I’ll meet you up there... I have a thing I want to do”. Sonny sent him a knowing look and smiled “okay, say hi to Branden for me”. Rafael lightly huffed a happy huff and nodded as he turned and entered the cat area.

He be-lined it immediately to Branden’s cage. The cat sounded almost happy as it meowed hello to him. Rafael opened the cage and held Branden as he pet him. “You won’t be going home with us little guy, but I know you’ll find your someone someday” he said almost sadly as Branden purred and kneaded against his chest. 

Rafael wasn’t paying attention to the time but he knew he had been in the area just holding and petting Branden for a while. So, when the door to the room opened he was sure it would be Sonny coming to check on him. He jumped in surprise when instead of seeing his husband he saw his husband’s best friend.

“Dodds... what are you doing here?”. Mike for his part looked equally if not more shocked and stared at Rafael for a moment “.... what? Oh me? Well I umm I... I come volunteer and play with the animals... yeah I volunteer”. Rafael nodded as that sounded like a very on brand them for Mike to do. 

“What are you doing here is the better question?” Mike asked coming over to Rafael “also who is this little fella”. Mike pet at Branden’s head and the cat meowed. “Did you not see Sonny and Izzy in the lobby?” Rafael asked cocking his head as he looked at mini Dodds. Mike shook his head “guess I didn’t”. Rafael shrugged “well we came to look for a friend for Izzy”. Mike smiled happy “oh was that today? I know she, and maybe to a bigger extent Sonny, was looking forward to that”. Rafael lightly chuckled “yeah those two were super excited and luckily we found somebody”. 

Mike’s face lit up “you did?!? Is it this little guy?”. Rafael looked down at Branden and sighed “sadly no, Izzy found this pit bull mix named Angel. She’s such a sweetheart”. Mike nodded “ahh I see well I can’t wait to meet her”. 

Rafael bit at the inside of his check and looked down at Branden “well I better go I bet Sonny and Izzy are waiting for me”. He started lifting Branden to put him back in his cage but he started meowing and digging his claws in almost as if he knew what was happening. Mike held out his arms and pulled Branden into his. Branden squirmed against Mike trying to go back to Rafael. Rafael pet his head and scratched at his ears “Hey it’s okay what did we talk about? You’ll be okay”. 

Rafael turned and started to head out “Hey Mike?”. Mike looked up from the even grumpier looking Branden “Yeah?”. “Will you give him extra pets while you volunteer?”. Mike nodded happily as he over exaggeratedly pet Branden “will do my friend”. Rafael huffed out a laugh “thanks Mike, and see you tonight”. Mike made Branden wave his little paw “see you later Rafael”.

**********

“I can’t believe you went through with it” Liv chuckled as she took a sip of her drink and looked out into the crowded living room of the Barba-Carisi townhouse. Rafael light-heartedly nodded as he swished his glass of whiskey “I’m kind of surprised myself but I’ve found there’s nothing I really won’t do for Izzy”. Liv nodded in understanding “I get it”.

Izzy, Noah, Jesse, and Billie ran past followed by Angel almost running over Rita who was standing talking with her new lady friend and Carmen. “Izzy be careful you know we haven’t fully doggie proofed the house yet” Rafael lightly scolded. Izzy sent him a thumbs up as she continued running “Sorry aunt Rita, aunt Rita’s girlfriend, and aunt Carmen and I know papi we’ll be good”. Liv huffed out a laugh “I’m betting they already broke something”. Rafael took a long sip of his drink “oh I’m counting on it”. 

A knock on the door pulled Rafael out of his people watching “ahh that must be Mike he always seems to show up late”. Liv nodded and took Rafael’s drink as he walked to the door. As he lifted his hand to reach for the doorknob Sonny jumped from seemingly out of nowhere and blocked the door. “It’s probably Mike so I'll get it!” he smiled as he shooed Rafael away. Rafael rolled his eyes as he walked back to where Liv was standing. 

She handed him back his drink “well that was odd”. Rafael shrugged and took a sip “it’s his work husband what can I say”. Rafael watched as Sonny greeted Mike and his wife. He also watched as Sonny tried to shield Mike from view as Mike carried in a large red wrapped present and headed deeper into the house. 

Liv smiled and waved to Mike’s wife who headed towards them. “Do those idiots not realize we can see what they’re doing” Liv asked out of the side of her mouth. Rafael shook his head exasperated “they think they’re so slick”.

**********

“Daddy! Papi! Are you awake?!?! It’s Christmas Day!”. Izzy yelled as she banged against the bedroom door. A quiet bark followed her yelling.

Rafael groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his husband’s neck “your children are awake”. Rafael felt a chuckle go through his husband’s body. “Why is it that when she gets up early she’s my daughter?”. 

Rafael shifted deeper into the bed “because.... she’s awake and so are you”.

Sonny rolled his eyes and bit his tongue as he held back a laugh. “Wow that’s a very good argument, you should be a lawyer or something”. 

Rafael pulled back and sleepily glared at his husband “just for that you are banned from the bed until further notice”. Sonny chucked as Rafael lightly pushed him out of their bed. “Oh, come on Rafi you know I was joking”. 

Rafael sent him a smirk as he wiggled over to Sonny’s side and laid where his husband just was taking in the warmth. “Don’t care, go check on Izzy and Angel I’ll try to get up in a few minutes”. Sonny shook his head and happily sighed as he stretched and made his way to the closed bedroom door.

Rafael shuffled out into the living room a little later. Sonny met him with a hot cup of coffee, aspirin, and a thousand-watt smile “Merry Christmas my love”. Rafael sent a half-awake smile and lifted up to kiss him on the check. 

“Papi yay you’re up!” Izzy yelled causing Angel to jump up in surprise. Rafael laughed and leaned down to pet Angel’s head “good morning Angel. Good morning princesa”. Izzy looked to the tree “so can we open stuff now?!?!”

Izzy wasn’t a spoiled child by any means but just because her parents tried to not spoil her doesn’t mean the squad, her extended family, and Santa operated by the same rules. The family of four spend a good hour opening presents and just enjoying each other’s company. 

When Izzy finally opened the last present (it was a Mario Kart Wii game from Fin with a note saying ‘next time I won’t let you win’) Sonny stood and stretched. “Hey Izzy? Will you put Angel in your room for a minute?” Sonny asked as he took Rafael’s coffee mug towards the kitchen. Izzy sent him a confused look but did it anyway.

Sonny came from the kitchen then went to the guest room/storage room. He emerged with the large red wrapped box Mike had brought in last night. He set it down on the coffee table in front of Rafael and kept his hand on the top of it.

“Oh, a big box that Mike definitely didn’t sneak in last night” Rafael teased. Sonny lightly glared “damn I thought we were sneakier” he whispered. “Yeah... you weren’t” Rafael laughed. “Well maybe we aren’t spy’s but it doesn’t matter all that matters is what’s inside”.

Izzy came back into the room and plopped herself on the couch next to her papi. “Daddy who’s the present for... is it for me?” Izzy asked as sweetly as possible. Sonny melted a little at the cuteness of his daughter. “Sadly, no sweetie.... well actually it’s kinda for you but it’s mostly for papi”.

Rafael sat up a little bit “for me?”. Sonny nodded excitedly “yes... and I know this is something we should have probably discussed beforehand but I just had to do it... so Merry Christmas my love”.

Sonny stood back and lifted his hands away from the top of the box. Rafael reached forward but before he grabbed the top it moved. He froze in confusion and looked to his husband who was just smiling with excitement. Rafael again reached forward and pulled off the top. He instantly gasped as he was met with a very grumpy yet familiar cat wearing a Santa hat.

“What?... Branden?!?” Rafael gasped as he stared in shock. “What... how... when?!?” he said as he sat still in confused shock. Sonny chuckled and picked up Branden placing him in his husband's lap. “Hi kitty kitty” Izzy said leaning over and scratching Branden. 

“Well when we were at the shelter you just bonded with him instantly and after texting Liv, Rita, and Carmen to see if this was a dumb idea, and they all agreed it was, I decided to do it anyway. I mean it said he was good with kids and dogs and then Angel’s thing said she’s good with cats so it was just perfect. I texted Mike asking him to come help and he did”. He chuckled “we were almost foiled by you because Mike’s an idiot and just went straight back and you caught him, but he wiggled his way out of it. See we aren’t that bad at sneaking”. 

Rafael sniffle laughed as he looked down at the cat in his lap. “I hope you’re not upset” Sonny said almost nervously. Rafael pet Branden for a second then looked up with teary eyes “I’m not upset I’m so happy... this is... god you’re amazing Sonny... thank you”. Sonny leaned down and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Merry Christmas my love”. Rafael pulled Sonny in for a real kiss “feliz navidad mi amor”. 

“We should change his name though... we should name him Mr. Brightside” Sonny said as he pet Branden causing him to purr loudly. Rafael cocked his head “... why?”. Sonny tried to hold back a smile “because he just came out of his cage... and he’s doing just fine”. Rafael released a long sigh and rolled his eyes. “You really know how to ruin a moment mi amore”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just so much fun to write/be a part of!  
> I really hoped you liked it Ava_Now and anyone else who reads it :)


End file.
